


Smoke in Your Eyes

by elfiepike



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Domestic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-21
Updated: 2005-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something a bit scruffy about Tenpou lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Because [](http://emungere.livejournal.com/profile)[**emungere**](http://emungere.livejournal.com/) [dared me to](http://www.livejournal.com/users/emungere/123653.html?thread=1326853#t1326853). The title is from the Talking Heads' "Girlfriend is Better."

There's something a bit scruffy about Tenpou lately. Kenren has only just noticed, which makes him think that maybe he's been spending too much time _working_ or something, to not notice Tenpou and his undeniable scruffiness.

"Oi, Tenpou," he says.

"Hm?" Tenpou is sitting at his desk, unearthed again only just yesterday, engrossed in a thick treatise on something that Kenren, no doubt, would find utterly boring.

"Your hair," Kenren says, moving around the desk to look closer (but not too close, his hand brushing the air just above the uneven strands).

"Hm," Tenpou murmurs. He flips a page, and flicks his hair away from his eyes with a single shake of his head, obviously practiced.

"You could at least pay attention to me when I'm talking to you, you know," Kenren says, but he doesn't take it personally. He leans over Tenpou's shoulder and steals a pair of scissors off of the desk.

"I'm nearly done with this passage," Tenpou says, and it would be a promise except Kenren can see Tenpou's fingertips sliding against the bottom of the page, playing with the corner.

Tenpou's not the type who can stop in the middle just to be groomed.

"Never mind, I'll help myself," Kenren says, and starts to trim away the uneven ends at the back. He ponders briefly just cutting it all off; it's not as if the style is really all that flattering to Tenpou, inherently lopsided and messy.

Kenren thinks, suddenly, of what it would be like to just cut it all off, to slice away it all until it's just above Tenpou's ears, the perfect length for Kenren to run his fingers through, showing off Tenpou's neck and--

Tenpou turns the page over, his hand smoothing it down with just enough pressure to lay it flat.

Tenpou is probably used to cutting his own hair, Kenren thinks, his hands pausing mid-action, the scissor-blades open and glinting dully. Tenpou, Kenren thinks, is probably used to cutting his hair so it's exactly as he needs it: short enough that it doesn't get in his eyes, and long enough to put behind his ears.

He's probably quite attached to the style by now.

"Close your eyes," Kenren says. He steps around the chair so that he's at the proper angle, and tilts Tenpou's chin up with two fingers. Tenpou's bangs are a manageable length with only a few motions, the scissors making a distinctly satisfying _snck snck_ sound.

He set sets them down on the desk, and brushes the darkly-shining trimmings from Tenpou's cheek.

"Done," Kenren says.

Tenpou opens his eyes, just enough so Kenren can see them. "Thank you," he says.


End file.
